


You'll Have to Try Harder Than That

by funnybunnyhoneydeer



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnybunnyhoneydeer/pseuds/funnybunnyhoneydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“You’re different then the rest of the apes on this planet and so I invite you to be mine until I feel it is time for our relationship to end.” He smiled. Oh he had to be joking.'</p>
<p>Loki will have to try harder than that if he wants to share your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick of these fics where women would be throwing themselves at the feet of the one they desired...I thought it was about time that Loki would have to work for a bed mate

I slammed the door behind me. After a long horrendous day at work all I wanted was a cup of tea. Once again my boss had gotten a little too close to my rear for comfort and it didn’t help that he also forced me to wear a skimpy outfit when ever I was in his presence. Trust me I would quit the job if I could but I can’t afford it. I turned to look around. My loft wasn’t the most exciting thing on the planet but I made the best of it. Whenever there was a sale or a craft class I took it, in fact, majority of the things I owned I had made myself. I walked over to kitchen and opened a cabinet. I reached for the mug that sat on the top shelf in my kitchen cupboard. It was bright red with sliver streaks down the edges. After placing it down on the cool marble of the kitchen counter I grabbed a packet of mint tea, a sugar cube and just a splash of honey mixing it together. The aroma was heavenly. 

I carried myself to the window, staring out to the city below. My father had asked me to move as far from the city as possible after the chitari attack but I couldn’t help myself. He had just taken a job as an officer for the NYPD weeks before the invasion and had nearly been killed. I couldn’t live anywhere else knowing that he was in danger. It amazed me, how the city thrived only months after Loki attempted to rule the planet. I guess it made sense though, majority of the planet had forgiven him after learning that it wasn’t completely his doing and that he was sharing his mind with a powerful being. Loki was now serving the city to apologize and to show how horrid he felt about the chitari. I laughed, the oddest and perhaps most comical part was he had become the heart throb of most women whom called earth home, everyone loves a bad boy I guess. I couldn’t walk down the street without seeing someone in a “You’ve Just Been Loki’d” shirt. 

It did become quite strange though when I found my friends writing smutty fan fictions about having one night stands with the Demi god. I shook with disgust. I walked back to the marble counter top, put my mug down and reached into my Tardis cookie jar and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. I placed it on a plate and typed two minutes into the microwave. The timer beeped and I took a bite from the steaming dough. The chocolate was warm and gooey, it covered my mouth. I licked my lips with an audible pop.

“The way you eat is practically maddening.” I slightly jumped at the deep voice the grew from behind me. Slowly I turned grabbing a knife from the counter. My eyes rose from the floor to meet those of my intruder. Speak of the devil. Loki smirked at the realization that appeared on my face.

“Might I ask how you entered my home?” I said, I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing the fear in my voice.

“I have been watching you my kitten and I’ve come to find you keep a spare key in the potted plant by the door.” He had been watching me? Well that is a little bit frightening...why was I being watched by an alien?

“You’re different then the rest of the apes on this planet and so I invite you to be mine until I feel it is time for our relationship to end.” He smiled. Oh he had to be joking.

“Are you serious? Do you truly expect me to throw myself at you and beg for you to ravish me? You’re a funny one.” For a split second confusion spread on his face. Quikly he replaced it with a mask of annoyance.

“Do you have any idea how many women would kill to be in your shoes? How many would be willing to share my bed even if it for just a night.” Whoops, It looked like I had broken the would be king. I pushed pass Loki and sank into the mossy green bean bag that sat under my elevated bed.

“Then why aren’t you breaking into their houses?” I laughed. How long was it going to take to convince him to get out of my loft? I took a sip of my tea. Was he serious? When I looked at the mug the red was now green and the silver was now gold. My jeans and purple sweater were now a tight fitting green corset and booty shorts.

“I’m sorry Kitten, but after you sat on that green chair I couldn’t handle how arousing you were in my colors. And to answer your question, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen grace Midgard in all my years.” I crossed my arms and looked down, I didn’t like it but how could those words not make me blush. I thought about it for a few moments.

“How many girls have you told that to, silver tongue? You say that I’m the only one but how do I know that there aren’t fifty others who are waiting in your bed?” His eyes were now filling with rage, but, I would never give into Loki just because he asked. He an amazing man to look at I must admit, but it didn’t matter. I shook my head.

“I will prove to you that my feeling are true kitten. I will not be said no to.” There was a pause.

“Well it looked like I just did...But if you convince me that you actually care then perhaps we’ll see.” Loki let out a huff, he wasn’t happy but at least he didn’t look like he was going to take my body and cram it into the garbage disposal. He lowered himself behind me. His hands ran down my arms and his lips hovered just inches from my ear. I could feel his cool breath run over my body.

“Does this prove it to you?” I turned my head and looked at him, was he complete imbecile?

“Loki, touching a girl like she is a stripper does not make her feel as though she is your one and only true love, or whatever you want me to be” His hands dug into the soft fabric of my bean bag. Quickly he rose and stood in front of me.

“Believe me, I don’t care how long it takes, you will come to me begging on your hands and knees to share my bed.” With a puff of green smoke he vanished.  
“What ever you say Loki, what ever you say.” I got up and put my “new” mug into the sink. 

I have to admit what just happened was a bit adorable. He acted as though he was a giant child who wasn’t allowed to have the shiny toy he saw in the store window. What did he mean by prove it? At this point I needed to calm down...perhaps a warm bath would soothe my mind. But before I left to go to the bathroom I quickly ran out the door and grabbed the spare key. “Good luck with that Loki.” I whispered.

I walked into the bathroom and lit the red candles that surrounded the tub. I poured lavender scented bubble bath into the tub and sank in. A few minutes had passed and the smoke of the candle began to turn into a green haze. I felt as though I was being watched. I couldn’t believe it. That perv. I blew out the candles and as quickly as the green smoke came it was gone. I pulled a towel off the shelf and I no longer could be surprised. The towels were now a earthy green and felt like the down from a duckling. Ok, I did like that part.

I walked into my bed room and pulled on a shirt covered with a geometric pattern and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants. I climbed the latter to my bed and there it was. A rose with a swirl of black and gold petals. For my lady love. I laughed and place the rose and the note on the shelf above my bed.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that Loki.” I said before turing out the light and falling into a deep slumber.


	2. New Eyes

I loved Saturdays. I was able to sleep in. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in my tiny kitchen. I savored the aroma for a while, then I realized I live alone and I’m not in the kitchen cooking myself breakfast, and unless a friendly neighborhood hobo decided to drop by, it was surely Loki. I quickly shot up in bed and ran to the kitchen. There he was standing next to the stove with a pan, he was whistling a happy toon and making breakfast. I ran to the door and looked under the matt and in the plant. The key wasn’t outside, I ran back to my bed. There was the key sitting right where I left it. I could hear Loki calling me from the other room.

“Darling, just because I chose to use the door yesterday doesn’t mean I can’t get in here with my own powers and training.” I released a low growl. There is no way I’ll ever be able to get away from him. Why didn’t Odin have the good sense to take away the powers that were in the control of that sack of cats? His eyes rolled up and down my body, I felt naked under his stare. I couldn’t stand the way he gazed at me, it was on the verge of something some sex depraved pedophile would do, something just wasn’t right about him.

I watched as he carried the plates of food to my small wood table in the center of my loft. Quickly he pulled out a chair for me. A beautiful steam rose from from the dishes. I couldn’t stop myself from licking my lips, practically slobbering over the food. Loki watched me closely as I took a bite from the eggs. I had to admit it this was possibly one of the best meals I had in a long time. I let out a groan, his eyes were a combination of pride and perverted lust.

“Stop looking at me like that.” I said smacking my hand against my forehead. He let out a devilish chuckle. I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about Loki. Something about him frightened me but I had to admit I also found him, to an extent, charming.

“How else do you expect me to look at such a exquisite creature?” I rolled my eyes. He may have been the god of lies but I could look right through him. To Loki, earning my affection was just a game, and no way would I fall into such a horrid trap.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Where did you learn to cook so well? I would have expected someone of royal blood to never have to lift a finger.” I had just remembered the delicious food that was sitting before me and strolled over to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice. When I turned around I found Loki sitting on my table drinking a glass of juice. I looked at my hand, the glass was gone. How the hell did he pull that one? I shook my head. He smirked and placed the glass down next to him. I returned to the fridge to get myself another glass.

“It’s true. I never really had a reason to cook, all of my family’s meals were provided by the best chefs on Asgard. The only problem was that meat and alcohol are the extent of Æsir meals and I preferred things on the sweeter side. Much to Odin’s disgust, I asked my mother if I could be given lessons in the culinary arts. She thought it was a brilliant idea and decided she would join me.”

I nodded and grew lost in thought. ‘Much to Odin’s disgust’ and ‘my mother’. It was now a well known fact the Loki was adopted but I found it interesting that even after all of his trauma on Asgard, he still referred to Frigga as his mother, but the his adoptive father was still Odin. I could see the joy in his eyes as he recalled the stories of cooking with his mother, there was a clear bond between the two of them.

I was snapped out of my trance when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the message. It was my boss. Great.

Hey  
Could you come in today to pick up some papers?  
I know its your day off but I can’t wait till Monday to see you again.  
Don’t forget your uniform.

Mr. Williams

I shook with disgust. Loki looked at me with confusion. 

“I have to go to work, could you please clean up these plates?” Loki nodded and with a snap of his fingers the plates were back in their places in the cupboard, bright and clean. I guess I could get use to that. I laughed and walked to my elevated bed and pulled the curtain that closed off my changing area from the rest of the space. I walked to my closet and pulled out my “uniform”. It was a short gray skirt with a thin white blouse. Mr.Williams always requested I wore a bright bra underneath. It was disgusting.

I pulled the curtain to find Loki looking at me, his mouth agape, tongue nearly hanging out. I rolled my eyes. I walked to the door, then turned. Could I trust Loki alone in my house? What’s the worst that could happen? A montage of disasters and horrific accidents flashed before my eyes.

“Loki, You’re coming to work with me.” He smiled like a child and followed me out the door. I took the elevator fifteen flights down and walked to the parking garage across the street. I could handle the wolf whistles, but Loki seemed quite distraught after hearing the perverted things spilling from the lips of men as we walked past. I walked until I found my pride and joy, my 1968 Pontiac Firebird in black with and electric blue detailing. A gift from my family last year after graduation from university. I hopped in and Loki sat beside me, I opened the top and we were off. We drove to a the school house and parked in the underground lot. I was a teacher’s assistant, and that was probably the worst part about my “uniform”. I was dressed like a cheap adult star in front a bunch of children.

“I’ll be back in about twelve minutes, stay here.” I closed the door and locked the car. I knew it wouldn’t matter but it gave me some form of comfort. I walked to the back of the school and unlocked the door. The building was mostly brick and all of its halls were filled with metal lockers. I had to go up five flights of stairs to reach my classroom. I stood outside the fogged glass door, my fingers lightly grasping the handle. Get in,Get out and Get back to Loki. I thought to myself before entering the room. If anyone was more perverted than Loki it would have to be Mr.Williams. Marion Williams was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair and deep gray eyes.

“You said there were some papers I need to pick up.” I couldn’t stand being alone with him.

“Ah yes, follow me.” I was led to the back of the room where there was a stack of papers. “Could you file those graded worksheets and take home the ones that have yet to be checked?” I nodded. I bent over and began to sort through the sheets. I looked at the clock. This was surely going to be longer than twelve minutes. I could feel Marion’s eyes tracing my butt. I held back the bile that was rising in my throat. Ten minutes had passed and I was finished. I rose with my paper and turned around. I was only a few paces away from Mr.Williams when he grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against him. He walked us over to the door and locked it. Soon my back was being pushed against a wall.

“Why do you try to run from me my sweet? Nothing is wrong with two adults having a little fun is there.” There is, if one is just out of collage and the other is a crusty old man who is forcing himself onto someone else. I could feel his fingers trace my back side and his tongue tried to force itself into my mouth. There was nothing I could do, I felt so vulnerable. It was then that a flash of green smoke covered me. I began to squirm until I felt Marion’s weight being pulled off of me. I opened my eyes to see Mr.Williams being raised by his collar by an enraged Loki. Marion’s eyes were blown wide with fear.

“How dare you touch my delicate flower like that.” He shouted. Loki’s grip grew tighter. All Marion could do was shake in the hands of the god. Once I realized what was going on I ran to Loki and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me and began to calm down. He threw my boss to the floor and with a snap of his fingers Marion Williams was replaced with a frog I gasped. 

"Now you can never touch a woman like that again, you filthy swine." Loki then grabbed my hand transported us back to my car.

“Well it looks like I’m out of a job.”


	3. How to offend a god without even trying

We sat in my car. Silence surrounded us both like a thick fog. It was like you could actually feel the awkward. I slammed my head against the steering wheel, setting off the horn. Slowly I lifted my head an looked at Loki. All he did was watch me so silently. Oh how I wished I knew what he was thinking?

“Don’t get me wrong, What you did was probably the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, but you see I do need a job to buy things,pay rent...stay alive.” I rubbed my temples. I put the key in the ignition and the two of us drove through the city. It was dark now and rain had begun to fall from the heavens. My mind was racing at a mile a minute. To be honest it was actually hurting to think.

“That’s horrible,” I looked at Loki, What was he talking about? “The fact that the person to do the kindest thing for you was also the person whom tried to destroy this city, you deserve better.For anyone to stand by while such things were taking place, does not deserve happiness.” I small smile stretched across my face. Though his words were cruel I understood he pure intentions.

“Loki. Can you handle a drink?” He looked at me, confusion etched into his face. I didn’t really care about the answer anyways. Quickly I pulled into an open space outside my favorite bar, Generation XD. It was a high end club and most of the men weren’t there to pick up women, but before I could open the door I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a casual yet beautiful lace top. I looked to Loki and smiled for someone who was playing a game he was so swee-...No, I wouldn’t let myself get sucked into...but that smile and...NO. I shook my head and walked into the bar. I was only a few paces through the door when the Loki fan club crawled out of the woodwork. I was in a sea of screaming girls and I was fighting against the current. I was loosing oxygen fast, well not really but it sure felt like it. Minutes had passed and I finally was in the eye of the storm I saw Loki,waved and was sucked back into the heard. Once I was free I sat down at the bar.

“How’s it going amiga?” It was Antonio. He was one of my best friends and bartender here. His smile was like a thousand watt bulb with eyes the were the deepest of blues. I had to admit I had a crush on him the first time we met nearly three years ago but that ship soon sailed after I heard he was gay...the best ones always seemed to be. I laughed at myself.

“Hola Brochacho.” Antonio rolled his eyes and laughed. “Ok, just got fired, could use a sake bomb.” He smiled and turned away from me beginning to create my delicious concoction. A few minutes passed and Antonio faced me handing over my drink. I began to tell him the story of todays mishap and all he could do was stare wide eyed with a goofy expression plastered on his face

“What’s going on over there?” He turned his attention to the horde of screaming girl that had now enveloped Loki. I could’t help myself from erupting with howls of laughter. I could see the top of his head bobbing up and down, pure terror on his face, who knew that a bunch of fangirls would be Loki’s downfall? Eventually I grew bored and called out “Hey look, a distraction!” pointing off into the distance. 

The groupies went running off and Loki stood frozen, petrified, quickly he shook it off and sauntered over to my side. His arm wrapped around my waist and squeezed. I didn’t quite know how to react, but after everything he had done for me today, I guess he earned this. Loki eyed Antonio, his arm refused to budge. Was he really jealous? It was probably the cutest thing ever, he looked like a child whose mother had threatened to give his favorite toy to charity. With Loki’s free hand he reached and grabbed my drink, ok now he was pushing it. Quikly I put my hand to his lips and snatched the drink, downing it in a few gulps. I stuck out my tongue at the Demi god.

“Loki this is my friend Antonio,” I put emphasis on the word. “ I was just telling him about todays mishap and how you were my knight in shining armor.” A small smile crept across Loki’s face that he quickly hid. How horribly was he treated on Asgard to cause him to be so clingy to the things he cared for?

“How did you snag that one? Such a cute couple, just don’t let the fan club find out or they’ll have your head.” Antonio smiled. I blushed and turned away, I laughed at his comment but knew he really wasn’t kidding. Loki’s grip grew tighter. I melted into his grasp, of course I would blame the alcohol later even though at the time I wasn’t even buzzed. I turned my head and saw the army of fan girls head our way. I handed Antonio the cost of my drink, and Loki and I ran to the door. “Be safe you crazy kids.” He called after us.

We hopped into my car and began to slowly make our way down the road. Rain was still plummeting to the ground and was starting to freeze over. The city was always so beautiful at night, the way the lights brightly glistened off the wet pavement and how there was always so much life to behold, I couldn’t help but smile. I faced Loki and my smile soon dissipated, he almost looked enraged.

“Whats wrong?” I asked my muscles growing tense around me.

“The weather, the cold.” His voice was hollow, distant, clearly he was holding in a boatload of negative emotions.

“I thought you would like the cold, I mean aren’t you, a Jotun.” Only a few seconds after my statement I regretted it. Why the hell would I say something so stupid. I knew he was adopted and had issues with his true parentage. I looked away, too fearful to face him. Once again the silence grew thick.

We were almost to my apartment when I began to swerve out of control. I hit the breaks, but it was too late. I jumped out of the car, only to find that I had hit a small alaskan malamute puppy.

“I’m a horrible person. What kind of monster am I?” I cried out into the darkness. The words seem to hit something in Loki and he ran to my side and knelt down on the frosty ground. I wrapped my arms around the helpless creature pulling it close to myself. Loki pulled me off the ground and placed me in the passengers seat, driving us back to what I thought was the loft. I was wrong, this drive was quite longer and I had no idea where Loki was taking me. Hopefully that Jotun comment wouldn’t get sent to the bowels of hell, forced to spend the rest of my days surrounded by the spawn of satan.

When we finally stopped we were somewhere I had never been, we were stopped outside what was one of the largest buildings I had ever seen, it reached beyond the stars and was quite dark. I swallowed my fear and followed Loki inside still tightly grasping the plush creature. We took the elevator to the twenty fifth floor and I stepped out into one of the largest rooms I had ever seen. I shook out of my state of awe and sat in the middle of the room, holding onto the puppy. To be honest I didn’t quite know what to do, all I knew is that to leave something so helpless alone would be the worst crime anyone could commit. Loki knelt behind me, his arms both wrapping around the creature and myself.

“I might be able to help.” I nodded and let Loki wrap his hands around the limp puppy. Loki began to mumble in an unknown language, life began to return to the plush animal. I wrapped my arms around Loki’s neck, only a few days ago I despised the man I now held so close.


	4. The apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if there are any errors I just wrote this late at night and well hopefully you are able to follow

It wasn’t until now that I took in my new surroundings. It was a grand room with bright marble arches and columns that lined every wall, green and black lengths of satin that coiled around them. The floor was a dark rich wood that shined and had a perfect bounce to it, as though is was built for an experienced dancer. Loki unwrapped himself from my body and let a small smile grace his lips. I began to caress the top of the pup’s head. I walked to the plush black sofa pushing aside the green pillows. I laid the canine on the cushion and wandered to Loki. I couldn’t help but hold him in one of the tightest hugs ever. 

“Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do anything but still you help me.” I looked to his face to see the kindest of smiles. He raised his hand, holding my head against his chest. We began to spin slowly, the only beat I needed to follow was that of his heart. Who knew that someone so messed up could rise from the wreckage of a broken childhood like a phoenix? His arms grew tighter around me. I was slipping deeper into his embrace when I felt a small rough tongue slip up my ankle, I released a small giggle. Loki reluctantly let his arms fall as I kneeled to pick up the puppy. His eyes were bright and full of life. 

“He needs a name don’t you think?” His coat was a shiny grey that led to a curled tail. Loki began to sputter at his face was attacked with wet slobbery kisses. For a moment his expression was distant, as though he was recalling a long lost memory.

“Fenrir.” He quietly whispered. The dog lifted his ears and snuggled against Loki’s chest. My two boys. They had a bond I knew I could never understand. Loki’s fingers found their way behind the small canines ears, earning him a soft yap.

“Can we keep him?” Loki nodded as tough the question never needed to be asked in the first place. With the flick of a wrist a round dog bed appeared in the corner of the room with a stuffed horse with eight legs, I didn’t question it. The small creature leapt from my arms, skittering across the floor to the bed, quickly falling into a deep slumber. Loki starred longingly at the puppy, his eyes nearly beginning to water Loki intertwined our fingers and led me into the kitchen.

Loki’s supplies were sate of the art. Pots and Pans were artistically hung on the walls. There was a large brick fireplace stuck against the north wall that crackled and popped as its heat spilled through my body. The walls were a smokey grey stone with a soft orange outline. Marble floors stetted throughout the space.I grabbed a pan and raided the fridge. I began to cook a pot of spaghetti. Loki pressed himself against my back and stirred the boiling water. His breath was cool against my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I blushed as his hand came forward pulling a loose stand of hair behind my ear.

The dinner was quiet but it was if there wasn’t a silent moment. Our smiles and eyes did all the talking we would ever need. Loki snapped his fingers and the dishes and pots were once again washed. I yawned and looked at the clock. 1:30 a.m. I gasped and began to look for my things. My eyes were racing around the room. Loki stopped me and led me into the largest room in the apartment. 

A large black bed with green trim sat on a raised landing. The walls were a stainless steel with veins of gold running through. A second large wooden fireplace sat across from the bed, the wood left a green tinted smoke as it carried through the room. I began to shake. I felt Loki behind me once again. I turned around and the fear in my eyes was clear.

“Shhh, Not yet, I shall wait for you to be ready.” I smiled and brushed my lips and against Loki’s. He smelt of peppermint and chocolate. I smiled pulling away. Walking to the desk in the room. I saw a small painting of,what must have the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We looked nothing alike, but somehow I felt we were similar, perhaps it was the kindness in her smile or the joy in her eyes. I looked in the corner of the image. A small signature, Loki.

“You found the picture of my mother.” He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

“She’s beautiful.” I said, still in a state of awe that Loki could create such a masterpiece, also the fact that he was raised by someone so beautiful.

“Only once in all my years have I seen anyone that could compare.” His whispered against the shell of my ear, leaving a trail of light kisses in his wake. I turned my eyes slightly, my gaze was caught by a small journal. I quickly slipped the book behind my hands and hurried to the side of the bed. I pulled off the jeans and lace top to reveal a plum bra and panties. I turned to face Loki, an animalistic glaze over his eyes. I crawled under the covers and waited for Loki to climb in beside me. His arms found the regular place and pulled me tightly against his chest. His eyes were a place blue with swirls of green that rolled like lightning through his gaze. I slipped into a deep slumber, never breaking our gaze.

I woke a few hours later, the slightest of shit would cause Loki to tighten around me. I reached to the night stand and reached for the leather journal. The cover was covered with printed leaves and a metal tree silhouette in the center. The first few pages were crudely drawn stick figures that Loki must have drawn when he was just a child. A slight smile curved my lips. As the pages flipped, I was able to watch Loki’s talents grow. Then I saw it. A small picture that resembled me when I was sixteen. Loki said he had been watching me for a while but I didn’t think it could have been this long. I looked at Loki. He seemed so calm in his sleep, years of fear were wiped away and all you could see was bliss. I could’t help but wonder what he was thinking about. I let my hand fix a stray hair wen Loki began to squirm. I pulled away quickly but it didn’t help.

“Don’t touch her. Don’t laugh at me. I don’t care, I love her.” The words spilled from his lips like a never ending river.

“I here, don’t worry.” I circled him with my arms and ran the back of my hands from the tip of his head to the base of his neck. As soon as the storm came it subsided.

“I love you.” He whispered, I sat in shock. He was still completely asleep.

“I love you too.” I said in a calm manor before giving into the power of the sand man’s curse.

I awoke for the last time when a booming roar came from the door. Loki wrapped his arms around me dressing us both immediately. I picked up Fenrir and walked hand in hand with Loki to the door. I gasped when I saw the one and only god of thunder. 

“Brother, Father has requested your presence.” Loki gripped my hand tighter. Before another word Thor grabbed his brother, and myself indirectly, pulling us though the swirl of color that was the rainbow bridge.


	5. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking such a long time to get this chapter up. I was without wifi for a week... I was sure that would be my cause of death, but here it is.

I felt as though my organs were being ripped from my body, twisted, then placed back into their original homes. Light flash before my eyes, I felt like I was thrown into a transition from That 70’s Show. I nearly fell to my knees once of was spat from the waves of color. I blinked, once, twice, could this be real. Asgard. My mouth was agape, looking back on it now I feel as though I must have resembled a fish. Never had I seen so much beauty. I could see life in even the darkest of places. Stars were forming and dyeing before my eyes, the beauty of nature unfolding right in front of me. My eyes found the city, golden pillars, glistening gates and pearl streets. I heard the waves swirl below me, crashing against the bridge with such force they could have moved a mountain. I turned my head and was quickly knocked back into reality. I large black nose was mere inches from my face. I let out a startled shriek. I rolled backwards and knocked Loki to the ground. A wide grin grew onto his face and his lifted Fenrir and myself to our feet. My legs were weak and I leaned into his grasp.

“Don’t be alarmed my sweet, her name is Astrider.” I lifted my hand to the beast’s muzzle letting my fingers glide through her silken fur. I took a step back to marvel at the creature’s beauty. Eyes like rolling storm clouds and a mane bright as a newly fallen winter snow. I turned to my left to see Thor. He sat upon a horse the color of fire.

“I apologize greatly Lady.” He stopped and stared at me and I filled in the blank and Thor continued. “I wasn’t expecting my brother’s mistress to be joining us, I would have gotten another horse.” I sputtered. Was I just referred to as a mistress? Loki watched as the fire in my eyes grew and explained that Thor was still getting used to Midgardian terminology and used mistress to explain and female companion that is not kin. I nodded still a little upset by the fact I was called a mistress. 

“Its not a problem Thor, she shall join me. Astrider is a strong girl.” Before I could say anything Loki was already on the horse pulling me onto the saddle in front of him. It was a rich brown leather with a plush green padding. Loki held the reigns in one hand while pulling Fenrir and myself closer with the other. We raced to the golden city, my hair whipped around in the breeze and my ears were filled with the melodic clamor of hooves on the glistening bridge. We were greeted by cheers from the people of Asgard and we entered the city walls. Though many hollers of joy were heard, I could also distinguish the confused gasps of people once their eyes fell on me. I just wanted to find a hole to hide in. I guess Loki also noticed the horrified looks of people and instead of just ignoring them like I had hoped. He dropped the reigns placed Fenrir into Thor’s arms and pulled me into a deep kiss. His eyes were closed but mine were blown wide with shock. When he pulled away my skin was a deep blushing red and once again my face resembled a fish. Loki chuckled and we raced into the protective gates of the castle. 

Loki helped me from the horses back and onto the solid street below. I dusted off my jeans and thats when I saw her. I recognized her from the image in Loki’s room. The goddess Frigga. Loki held out his hand and pulled me along. My eyes were plastered on my feet, I didn’t dare look up. I felt a hand on my should and ever so slowly lifted my eyes to the face of the two brother’s mother. I slightly bowed and smiled at her. I could feel the kindness that seemed to envelope her.

“Did Loki invite you for the ceremony?” Loki and I looked at each other that back to Frigga. She sighed and slapped Thor on the back of the head, I was liking her more and more by the second. Thor turned to Loki and hugged his brother.

“Tonight Asgard will gain its first princess.” Loki stared at his brother in shock before returning the embrace. I smiled at the two brothers, I couldn’t believe that less than a year ago the two were battling in New York. Acting as though they had despised each other for the entirety of their lives. It was then that I noticed Odin, though he seemed hard and cruel on the outside, I could tell that in his heart he only held affection for his family. I hadn’t realized I had been staring until he faced me with clenched fists. As Loki turned he softened once more and hugged his son. I felt so out of place at that moment. I nearly jumped as Loki coiled around me nuzzled against my neck.

“Be calm, there is nothing to fear as long as you are with me.” He whispered against my neck. Frigga smiled but Odin still had a coarse expression etched on his face. Loki grabbed my hand and led me inside. I barely had enough time to take in the palace around me before I had reached two large wooden doors. I laughed and snatched a piece of paper off the door. LOKI’S ROOM KEEP OUT! THAT MEANS YOU THOR . . . MOMMY CAN COME IN. I laughed note Loki must have made when he was just a young child. Loki pulled the paper from my hands and folded it up. He cleared his through and pressed open the doors. I dropped Fenrir on the ground and stepped inside. The room was nearly triple the size of Loki’s apartment. I felt a cool breeze and followed it to a personal garden. Flowers blossomed in every color imaginable. I found myself drawn a one the size of my head, it was a bright orange with soft yellow stripes. I had never seen anything like it on earth. It was then when I turned to see a natural hot spring that resembled a pool.

“Darling, I have to join Thor as a marriage tradition but I’ll send someone to help you get dressed so you look appropriate. You can wash up out here.” I smiled but sighed.

“Are you sure I can come? I mean you saw how people reacted when I was riding in with you two.” Loki seemed amused at how fearful I was. He kissed my cheek.

“Asgard’s future queen was born on Midgard, Why does she deserve better treatment than you? Is it because she is Thor’s?” Loki clenched his fist and I puled him into a warm embrace. I could feel the tension drop and led Loki to the door. He smiled and left. I walked back to the steaming water and quickly undressed slipping into the boiling pool. I head a knock at the door and soon a girl, no older than fifteen walk outside.

“A thousand pardons but Master Loki sent me to help you prepare for tonight’s festivities.” I watched as she walked to the small waterfall and pour in a small vile of bath gel. The smell of strawberries carried around me followed by pillowing mounds of bubbles. The girl sat behind me massaging my scalp with soaps and lotion. I had never felt so clean in my whole my life. I nearly feel asleep when the girl carried out a cozy blanket. I wrapped it around my body and followed the girl to the bedroom where a long gown was displayed. The dress felt like silk and I could tell it would hug my body. (Hopefully in all the right places) The back was laced with golden ribbon that matched gems on the bust line of the gown. I was soon dressed and my hair was a mess of loose curls. The girl seemed pleased and quikly left the room. I flopped on the bed and stared at the wall. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes before I decided to explore the palace. I slipped on a pair of ebony heels, I was amazed to see that the heel was made from actual onyx. Perks of being a gods object of desire I guess.

I wandered down the marble halls before stopping outside a large wooden door. I peered inside to a large red bed and on top. A girl dressed in white. She sat hyperventilating before she saw me. It was then that it clicked. The future queen of Asgard.


	6. Asgard's Princess

I walked into the room and sat next to the girl. She felt the shift of the bed beneath the two of us and gasped. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were swollen and puffy. I could see layers of pain welling up in each tear. I pulled her in small embrace. I opened my mouth to speak but was soon silenced.

“Spare me your Asgardian psycho babble!” She cried out. I laughed uncontrollably and smiled. Her face turned sour at my laughter. What has Thor done to this poor girl? I can tell he is a giant teddy bear but how long was he referring to her as a mistress?

“I’m not from here...I’m from... Whats the word? Midgard er- Earth. I came here with Loki.” Her expression soon faded and was replaced, I had never seen anyone smile so wide. Her eyes were now a bright blue that could lighten up any room. Though her face was the picture of joy ( aside from her running nose and smeared makeup ) I could still see pain seeping through.

“What’s wrong? Do you not love Thor?” She shook her head violently. 

“I have never loved anyone more in my entire life. I mean, I was the first person to find him on Earth when he crashed in New Mexico.” It was then when I put all the pieces together. This was Jane Foster, she was a genius...Thor never seemed to be the smart girl type but I was glad to see Asgard could have someone so kind and bright to keep him under control.

“Then why were you sobbing earlier? This is your wedding day, you’ll see friends and fam-” Oh dear. “You’re here alone aren’t you.” She nodded and a single tear slipped down her cheek. I took her hand and led her to the mirror. I sat her down and began to fix her make up and hair. An hour had passed and she was finally perfect. Her eyeshadow was an assortment a natural browns and grays and her lips were a rich crimson that matched Thor’s signature color. I fixed her hair into a messy braided bun with a small golden tiara. She smiled and hugged me. I stepped back and walked around Jane. Her dress had a long train with small flowers tided at the end, the dropped waist was lace but the top was a shimmering silk corset tied with small red bows. She faced me and asked me something I had never expected.

“Will you be my maid of honor?” My eyes grew wide. How alone could she truly be if she is asking a complete stranger to take such a large role in her wedding? I nodded. No one had ever asked me to be a maid of honer let alone the bride of a royal wedding. Jane walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a bouquet of flowers. Golden roses. Wow. What was up with this city and using gold with everything. I embraced Jane when we heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Frigga opened the door and saw the two us. A wide grin rose on her lips. She gestured for us to follow her out the door. We walked down the halls of Asgard’s royal palace until we reached the throne room that had been slightly altered to resemble a chapel. I slightly opened the door. I saw what must have been every single Asgardian citizen gathered into the space. Thor was dressed in full battle armor with Loki right beside him. Rows and rows of finely dressed Asgardians lined the room. I was forced to stifle a laugh when I noticed the two of them had put on their helmets. The angry bird and the shiny cow. My eyes caught Odin siting behind the two and in a split second his eye was fixed on me. Never in my life had a felt such fear. I quickly shook it off and I slid the door shut and looked at Jane.She smiled and Frigga told me it was time. Before I entered I rose on my toes whispering in Frigga’s ear. “I’ll see what I can do child.” she replied and I smiled. The grand doors opened and I slowly made my way down the aisle. All eyes fell on me. I looked up and saw Loki. A wide smile covered his face and I blushed slightly. I made my way opposite the brothers and waited for Jane. For a second time the doors opened and a lone Jane made her way slowly down the aisle. All was quiet except for band that played, then I heard it. 

“How dare he choose a midgardian peasant.” I held a stoic exterior but I could feel my blood boil deep within my veins. Thor loved Jane and Jane loved Thor, who was she to say and harsh words towards Jane?My grip grew tighter on the flowers till I found a forgotten thorn and blood had been drawn. I saw Loki cock his head out of the corner of my eyes, it wasn’t until then that I realized he had been watching me for the entire ceremony. I was able to finally able to focus on the wedding within the last five minutes. Thor and Jane shared a passionate kiss. I could only hope to experience something like that. I could’t help but stare longingly at the two, I felt Loki’s gaze once again. The entire room erupted with cheers as Thor scooped up Jane and carried her to the ballroom. 

The congregation followed the two and I was soon joined by Loki. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and turned me to face him. He lifted my hand and drew circles over the bleeding wound. It quickly began to fade into a dark scar that soon grew lighter and lighter until there was no longer a trace of damage. His power would forever amaze me. We were near the end of the parade of joyous friends but I was able to see that my wish had come true. I watched as Jane was being embraced by her friends and family. I couldn’t stop the smile that grew on my face.

We gorged ourselves on fine meats and wine, nothing was left at the end of the meal and I was socked to fined that I still held the capability of movement. Loki held out his and reluctantly I took it. He led us to the center of the ballroom where I was able to see a gorgeous Jane held tightly in the embrace of her prince. Loki and I returned to the position we took in his apartment. My head pressed against his heart and the fingers of his right hand intertwined with my hair while his left grasped tightly at my waist. We stood silently until Loki cleared his throat, I looked up. 

“What troubles you my pet?” He must have been referring to my bloodied hand and enraged gaze earlier today.

“Well earlier today people were angered to see me with you and at her own wedding Jane was ridiculed, being called a ‘Midgardian peasant’. I could no longer control myself and I had to grind my hand against thorns to keep me distracted.” Loki sighed and held me even tighter. His lips met my forehead and I nearly melted into his chest. For a crazed sack of cats he was adorable.

“Jealousy is a hideous form that these people take on when in the presence of beauty.” Hours had passed but all we could do was stand wrapped in each other embrace letting the soft soothing music carry us away. I hadn’t realized the hour until I saw how empty the room was. I let a yawn slip passed my lips and Loki chuckled. We bid fair well to the newly weds and Loki led me down the glorious halls to his room. I was weak on my feet from the wine and Loki was forced to take control of the situation. He sat me down on the grand bed and began to undo the buttons that lined my back. I swayed back and forth through the entire process. Loki pressed light kisses down my back until I was left without a single shred of clothing. Loki pulled off his shirt and slipped it over my head nuzzling against my neck. He tucked me under the blankets and furs an began to undress. He slid in beside me and laid my head against him.

“You know Loki,I think I may love you.” My words were slurred before I drifted off into the land of dreams


	7. Loki's bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest...I have started to write a blackfrost fic that should be up soon and got a little distracted...thanks for holding in there

I woke to find myself intertwined in both blankets and Loki’s warm embrace. I slowly looked up to see a loving smile and soft eyes peering down at me. Loki began to stroke my hair. I nuzzled against his chest. My head was throbbing but there was no where else I would rather be.

“How did my maiden sleep?” His voice was like silk. I began to sit and stretch my arms out. I felt so awkward and ungraceful after last night. So many well bred ladies that could be worth so much more than me.

“Very well, though the throbbing in my skull begs to differ.” Loki’s fingers began message my scalp causing me to nearly fall asleep once again against his shoulder.

“I have to leave soon for my father has wished to speak with me in the throne room but until then I will help you get ready for the day.” I nodded then noticed what I was wearing. To be honest I couldn’t remember what happened after we left the party? Loki must have noticed my confusion.

“I’m sorry I thought if I was ever to bring I guest here they would have brought their own clothing so I wasn’t truly prepared for your arrival.” I sighed. The way the words fell from his lips made me feel as though I was just part of Loki’s conquest. 

He stood and walked to a table near the door. His fingers trace a large billowing ball gown that was the color of fire. I gulped. I doubted I would be able to maneuver in such a large piece, but who was I to refuse something so beautiful? Loki unbuttoned my shirt and pulled the gown over my body. Every dress I was given had to have been enchanted, it always hugged my favorite spots and covered my least. Loki lifted his fingers through my hair fixing it perfectly before placing a small tiara on top. It was silver with black jewels intertwined.

“Perfection.” He whispered in my ear. Loki left a trail of light kisses up and down my neck before a knock came on the door. A low growl erupted from Loki’s throat. He opened the door to see his mother, after a quick conversation between the two Loki walked back to my side.

“I must now leave you my dear.” Loki said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving me with Frigga. The woman smiled but it looked like she was hiding something from me. 

“Princess Jane would like to speak with you child.” I nodded and I followed Frigga down the hall. It was there that I saw two large doors with red curtains. To be honest it felt strange to know that I was entering Thor’s bedroom. The doors creaked and Jane popped out with a large smile and laughed. It didn’t take long to realize what gave her that grin. She waved me inside the room. It was nearly twice the size of Loki’s and the furniture inside was much finer. Jane walked over to the fireplace sat down, I soon followed.

“I want to thank you for saving my big day. Frigga told me you were the one to invite my family. It was the best gift anyone could ever give me.” I leaned over and hugged her.  
“I feel I owe you.” I looked at her.

“Loki is having a talk with Odin in the throne room, no one would question it if the future queen of Asgard wanted to see her new home.” Jane laughed and nodded before grabbing my hand and pulled me up.She pushed open the door of her new bed room and walked us both down the hall. We were sure to be quiet as we pushed open the doors that led to the balcony above the room. I quietly popped my head through the door to hear the booming voice of Odin reprimand his son. Jane grabbed my hand and we walked in together, sure to be out of sight of the gods.

“Your brother has already made a bond with Midgard, it is time for you to give up on this girl she is of no worth to us. You need to forget about her and move forward with your life and do what is best for Asgard.” I could hear a deep growl erupted from Loki and a crash.

“Father, I have had visions of the girl since I was a child. How dare we screw with the fates.” For a few moments there was silence before the main door opened to let in three girls. One younger than me, one older than me and one who resembled me. It was quite disturbing to be honest.

“What is this‽” Loki cried out.

“Three suitable brides.” Odin said. “All from kingdoms we could use a firm bond with.” You could hear a pin drop the room was silent. All that could be heard was giggling of the three women. I felt disgusted. It was now that I could see how much Loki was looked down upon. His father would let Thor marry anyone but Loki’s marriage had to be arranged. I heard the main door open and slam shut and I knew Loki would be returning to his room.

Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to Loki’s room. She stopped out side the door and waved goodbye before I slipped inside. I sat in the middle of the floor and rolled onto my back. Fenrir walked over to me and licked my face. I placed him on my stomach and waited for Loki. I heard the door open and watched as Loki walked over to me. Viciously grabbed me, shear terror filled my body, I calmed as soon as I felt that Loki was just calmly rocking me back and forth. Warm tears began to trickle down his face.

“Mine. Mine. Always mine.” I lifted my hand to his face and wiped away the tears that were still rolling down his cheeks.

“Loki, what happened?” He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

“I knew you were in the room my dear, and I’m glad you were there so that I now don’t have to explain what is going on.” His arms clutched me even tighter against his chest. He placed me down on the bed and walked to his closet. He grabbed a worn leather saddle and matching bag. He began to pack. I stood and walked to his side.

“Loki you can’t run from this.” He sighed and placed his forehead against mine. 

“I promise I will fight for you. You are my princess now and for eternity.”


	8. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a grade A butt for deserting you for so long now. My life has been so crazy with all the tumblr-ing and instagramming...I didn't know how I would pull through. Speaking of tumblr. Check me out "Awildkellyappeared" Did any of you see my blackfrost one shot? Because if you did I would worry about your mental state if your life revolves around me updating :) Hope you like the chapter

The last word of his statement, frightened me to be honest. Eternity. The way had spoken to me the night we first met he made it sound as though he was a horny brat that wanted a quick fling. I couldn’t shake it though. I slowly pulled away from his grasp and looked into his ocean like eyes. Tears were slowly trickling down his face, the only thing stopping them was my hand. His nose was red and his lips were quivering Before I could move any further away he once again pulled me against his chest.

“You can’t leave me...you can’t abandon me...you can’t be like the rest of them.” Never had he been so open with me. He seemed to calm and collected. Other than the time he attacked my boss, and that time he nearly killed my gay best friend, and that other time he refused to let me leave the car in what I was wearing... Ok maybe he did wear his heart on his sleeves but never like this. It was then that I saw the tips of his fingers begin to change, the skin raised and became a dark shade of blue. Quickly I grasped his face in my hands before this would cause another wave of emotions.

“As long as you need me I will stay, I would feel horrid knowing I let someone carry so much pain alone.” His grasp, that reminded me of a small child holding onto a lost puppy before it was returned to its owner, soon loosened. The tears had stopped but his eyes still were a storm of raw pain.

“What’s so wrong with being with one of those women?” I asked. Loki’s faced twisted into a grim snarl.

“It’s wrong because I have been given no choice in the matter. Thor was able to choose whatever woman he wanted. No consequences. If I were to attempt that, I would be once again thrown off the bifrost.” I looked at him. Why did his life have to revolve around Thor? Then it hit me. Did I really matter or was Loki using me to get a reaction from Odin? The thought that I was just a toy sickened me beyond words.

“Is that all that matters? Being like Thor.” He gave a quizzical look and I continued.  
“Am I only here so you can press your father’s buttons?”

Panic flooded his expression. He shook his head and clasped my face in his large callused palms.  
“Never say such things. There is something I would like to show you.” Loki swallowed and turned to grab the note book that rested behind him. It resembled the book I had seen earlier but this was worn and the leather binding was almost gone. He slowly opened the cover to reveal a note.

Loki’s Log  
Day 1

Had the dream that I have waited my entire life for. Not sure how much longer I will have to wait for her to be here but at least I know.

Under the note was a small image of a small infant that resembled me. My eyebrows furrowed. Loki opened his mouth and attempted to explain the image.

“On Asgard some of us are given the gift of foresight. When I was a child my family was told I possessed this gift. I had visions all through my life of important milestones but the one that everyone has who shares this gift is the vision of their other half. I had waited for so long and then I finally received it.” I was slightly confused and looked under the image. In beautiful calligraphy was my birthday along with the first letter of my name. Nothing more. I began to turn the page and Loki nodded in approval. The next page was an image of me on my first birthday. Aging was noticeable, subtle, but noticeable.

“One of my parents’ largest fears had been confirmed by this time. You were mortal. You were born when I was already a few thousand years old. Your life would be over in the blink of an Asgardian eye.” The thought my death frightened me greatly. Loki continued.

“I was taken to a spiritual leader to hopefully gain some sort of future sight that I had not yet received, but for some reason you were shrouded from his knowing gaze leaving the entire family in the dark. It wasn’t until recently that I had learned Odin had blocked you from us in the hopes that I would forget about you and find a suitable bride on Asgard. But the dreams and visions would not end.” Loki’s sketches became more detailed and were closer together instead of a yearly image, there would be one monthly, weekly and until recently daily.

“My mother supported me because she knew that this was by fates hand and not by Odin’s so she sent me to you’re home to meet you. I wish I had been a little more gentleman like for than maybe you would have come to Asgard that day to prove to Odin that he could not control every aspect of my life, like he often attempted. Thor’s wedding was where the largest problem resided. Our ceremony was to be the one to bond our two worlds but Thor beat me to it making it practically impossible for me to use that as reasoning for me to find you...” I pulled my eyes from the pages to see Loki had once again was letting tear slip down his face.

“I never wanted you to feel like I didn’t care” He began to shake.

“Loki...” He looked at me. I slowly lifted myself till I was sitting on my knees. I reached to Loki and slowly pressed myself to his lips. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me tightly against his chest. I shifted my head so that my ear was over his heart. Never had I head such a calming noise. His fingers played in my hair for a few moments before he opened his mouth.

“There is something I would like to show you...” I pulled away and Loki stood up. Walking to the center of the room. He began to unbutton his shirt before turning his back to me. He sighed. Loki’s skin began to take on a deep blue hue and runes raised on his body. I stood and walked behind him. He turned to face me. His eyes were now a deep crimson that seemed to bore into my very soul. He hung his head in shame after I gasped. I slowly lifted head to face me.

“I have never seen anything so beautiful.”


	9. A mother's love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is sadly very short but I felt horrible for abandoning all of you for so long...

Loki pulled away from my touch.

“I’m a monster and all I’ll ever do is hurt those who I care about.”

I gripped his face in my small hands, to be honest the icy feel of his skin burned slightly but there was no way I could pull away and show the pain. He was too fragile in this state. I locked my eyes with his deep crimson orbs and stayed there for what felt like an eternity. I pulled his lips against my own and let his freezing breath pulse through my body. After a few moments I pulled away.

“If you are a monster than I must have some sick mind because when I look at you I can only see a loving creature, whether your flesh is pale as ice or just feels like it.”

A small smile crept across his lips that caused him to slightly bare his sharpened teeth. He pulled me against his chest and carried me to the warm plush carpet before resting my head in his lap. I heard a faint knock at the door before it slowly creaked open. Frigga stood in the doorway and Loki quickly began to shift to his average creamy white color.

“Loki...” she began. “Please forgive your father he just wants to protect you, this young girl is only mortal, her life short, fragile. All he wants is for you to have a long happy marriage with a girl who will last as long as you can.”

Loki lifted my head before rising. His hands balled into cracking fists at his sides.

“How can you take his side.” Loki boomed. “Why would you take me to her if all you were going to do was rip her away. She is my love and nothing will ever stand between us.” His skin return to its previous blue shade and his red eyes seemed to take on a violent hue. Frigga slowly let a small trail of tear caress her face as I rose to Loki’s side. I grabbed his bitterly cold hands and held them his focus soon turned to me and the anger that he carried for his mother soon dissipated. But, his skin did still carry it’s brilliant blue.

“Loki please, calm down.” I whispered “What they’re doing is out of love not out of spite...” I let my voice trail off as I stared into those brilliant red eyes.

He took my hand.

“And it is true...what do I have another fifty, sixty years. I don’t want to be with you if thats the case.” He pulled away and stared at me in fear.

“No no no. I didn’t mean it like that.” I grabbed his hand. “Loki I wouldn’t know what to do if I were dyeing and I knew I was leaving you, I wouldn’t know how to cope with knowing that I was being replaced.” A small trail of tears made its way down my face. Frigga, who I had forgot was still in the door way slowly walked to me and wrapped her arms around my now shaking form.  
“Oh you sweet dove.” She whispered. “No wonder my son adores your fragile heart.”  
I opened my mouth but before I could speak I felt a new pair of arms wrap around me from behind. Loki rested his chin on my head and slowly pulled me from his mother. Jealous as ever I giggled to myself. I looked up and before I knew it Loki’s cold lips were pressed against my own. His flesh was still so cold but I could feel the warmth of his love radiating off of him.

When we broke apart I looked to Frigga who had fearful look on her face. She looked around and then began to talk.

“I shouldn’t tell you this...but there is a way.’’


	10. Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back...I'm not dead (yet) and feel just awful for leaving this story so long...please say you don't hate me  
> I also just had my tumblr deleted so if you like the story please share it because I no longer can.

“A jewel encrusted ring.”

A what? It took a nearly hulk like level of strength to keep myself from blurting out the statement, but I mean can she be serious. A ring. I knew this was Asgard and about all the magic and other bits of random crap but, there was no way this woman was going to convince me that there is just a ring sitting around somewhere with the ability to grant everlasting life. My mind was running at a mile a minute.

It was then that the standards I held myself dropped below “a what?” to me leaning over to Loki and quietly whispering. 

“What the hell is she talking about?”

Loki released a soft chuckle that could only be described as a warm summer’s breeze. Apparently my question carried to the All Mother’s ears and she let a soft smile grace her regal features.

“How you confuse me my dear...It’s no wonder you were meant for my son. He always reads people so easily but with you, he must be constantly guessing.”

I hung my head a little lower, I knew I was weird but I didn’t know magical beings could judge me so harshly. I lifted my chin though and smiled at the beautiful woman.

“The ring.” She continued. “ Is not simply lying about, it must be created.” I nodded this made a bit more sense. “Only a few can, to be honest. Those filled with greed often give up on a few of the more difficult challenges for they wold rather live than fight for what they believe in...” She trailed off. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the idea of life or death for some silly trinket was brought into play. 

“I must continue my research in secret children, for my husband will not stop until Loki follows his command, but when I see you together, something just feels right.” Loki squeezed my hand. “ I shall send for you in the morning, I will have finished this puzzle by then. For now rest. A journey of bilgesnipe proportions awaits you.” With that she left us alone in the middle of the chambers. 

It was then that for some unknown reason I fell to my knees and began to sob. What had I done...I was tarring apart a family, sure they were broken before but who was I to reopen healing wounds. I heard Loki pad off to the door where he called for his mother and handed over our little Fenrir. I knew it was the right thing for the creature after all that it had been put through but all it did was plunge another blade into my aching heart.

I curled into a fetal position. I was an ugly, hideous, deranged wreck and there was nothing I could do but let each wave of tears wrack my body like a mighty tide. How could I be so weak. So lost. I was a strong woman who could hold her own in the big apple but now I felt like child. Like a siren’s call a gentle hum pulled me away from my worries and back into the room in which I laid. Loki kneeled beside me tracing soft circles into my back and humming a soft melody. I clutched his shirt and held on as if it were a life line. He lifted my body into his lap with strong hands that supported every inch of my being.

“What makes you weep my love?” I looked up to see the genuine fear in his eyes.

“I have caused you so much trauma...If I had never come here this would have never happened...” I whispered, my voice hoarse from the sadness that had taken power over me.

“If you have never come here I would have never found that you were truly to my heart’s longing calls.” How did he always know what to say? I didn’t care whether he was saying these things for he truly meant them or if he was just saying what I wanted to hear but never had I ever felt so safe. It was then truly knew what love was. I wanted to remain in his loving grasp for eternity.I reached for Loki’s face and pressed my forehead to his. “For the rest of my existence I will cross oceans, march through deserts, search the stars, for you, my dove.” He softly whispered.

I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and nestled my face into Loki’s chest as he rose and carried me to the bed. I sank into the soft furs and blankets waiting to be joined by Loki. We spent the rest of the night cuddled together, whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. Every so often our words would be broken with a kiss or sigh but other then that we only felt peace and calm...for all I knew this may have been the last night for such things

\-----------------

When I awoke, Loki was already dressed and sitting on the blankets reading from a rather large, rather old, and rather musty book. I crinkled my nose and buried my face in the pillows. Loki noticed my rustling and placed his book down next to the bed. “Eheheh” he laughed and squished my face between his firm,lean palms. 

“Release my face.” I groaned. “What ever you say squishy.” Loki said before giving me a light kiss. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He answered to my involuntary function by deepening the kiss and flipping me onto my back. His hands were placed securely on either side of my head and his knees held my legs together. I was vulnerable and at his will but couldn’t help myself from laughing against his smile

“I would like to continue this...but you are already dressed.” I sighed and giggled. I had never seen someones expression change so drastically and thus began to nearly cackle. 

“You little devil you!” Loki exclaimed jabbing his fingers into my sides. I began to sputter, chocking on my own laughter. Loki continued he onslaught for another good solid twenty minutes until I was ready to burst. “Perhaps that will teach you to never mess with the silver tongue.” He said laughing darkly. “Why is it they call you that anyway?” I asked. “Perhaps if you didn’t mind undressing me you would have found out.” Loki said with a sly smile.

“Soon.” I barely whispered. I knew Loki head me even though he didn’t truly acknowledge my words.

“Ready to speak to my mother?” He asked softly. I had nearly forgotten that we would speak to her in the morning.

Loki quickly helped me dress and led me down the halls to the large library. We slid open the majestic doors and slipped inside. Never had I seen such a large collection. Tiers upon tiers of books. I loved it. “We will have time to read later.” Loki said clutching my hand. “but for now we must find mother.” I nodded. It was only a matter of moments before a short, round faced man stepped before us.

“Young prince,” He bowed. “Your mother has found herself in a compromised situation and wanted me to give you this.” Loki was handed and letter with a red wax seal. The list of everything we would need. Loki slowly broke the seal as we walked back to our chambers. I made the door was secure before he began to read

My dearest Loki...


End file.
